The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus plant botanically known as Euonymus fortunei and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Markie’.
The new Euonymus cultivar is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant within a population of plants of Euonymus fortunei during August 2005 in a controlled environment at Skerries, County Dublin, Ireland.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euonymus by cuttings in a controlled environment in Lusk, County Dublin, Ireland since August 2005, has shown that the unique features of the Euonymus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.